Disparu
) ᑲᑐᔾᔨᖃᑎᒌᖏᑦ ᔨᔅᐸᕉ ( ) |nation_name = Federation of Disparu |common_name = Disparu |id = 306079 |image_flag = Flag of Disparu.svg |image_symbol = Coat of Arms of Disparu.png.png |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |flaglink = Flag of Disparu |national_motto = "Sans la démocratie, une nation n'a rien" ( ) ( : "Without democracy, a nation has nothing") |national_anthem = Gens du Pays ("People of My Country") |royal_anthem = |image_map = Disparu (orthographic).svg |capital = Férin |official_languages = |regional_languages = , , |demonym = Disparuean (English), Disparuien(ne) (French) |government_type = |rulertitle = Administrator |ruler = Lamont de Solidor |govttitle = Chancellor |govthead = Paul Berlitz |offtitle = Chief Justice |govtoff = Lyse Gagnon |national_religion = |national_animal = |formation_date = 3 July 1608 |formation_event = Establishment of Québec City |formation_date2 = 22 June 1774 |formation_event2 = Québec Act |formation_date3 = 1 July 1867 |formation_event3 = Canadian Confederation |formation_date4 = 26 February 2009 |formation_event4 = Formation of Disparu |formation_date5 = 24 June 2012 |formation_event5 = Re-Proclamation |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |area = 1,552,597 km² |population = 10,808,000 |ethnicity = French |allies = The Imperial Order |currency = Disparuean franc (DPF) |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 100% |time_zone = to |cctld = .dp |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = , , and ( ) |footnotes = |portal = Portal:Disparu }} Disparu , officially known as the Federation of Disparu ( : Fédération du Disparu, : ᑲᑐᔾᔨᖃᑎᒌᖏᑦ ᔨᔅᐸᕉ), is a located in northeastern . It has a total area of 1,552,597 km² and a total population of 10,808,000. It is comprised of the former of , and outlying islands formerly within the territory of . Its capital and largest city is Férin, with being its second largest. Quebec is composed of nineteen departments and one external territory. Disparu is bordered by the Acadian Democracy and the to the east, the Commonwealth of Canada to the west, the Federation of Pravus Ingruo and J Andres to the south, and the to the north. Disparu is a ; according to its Basic Laws, it is a , , and . In practice, the government is somewhat , often selecting law-makers based on their professional skill, rather than their popularity. Its government is split into three branches: the executive, the legislature, and the judiciary. Its is the Administrator, currently Lamont de Solidor, while its is the Chancellor, currently Paul Berlitz. Its unicameral legislature is known as the National Assembly. Disparu's economy is considered to be a , as the functions within a series of laws and regulations set by the government, and many , some enjoying a in a particular industry, exist and are well-established within Disparu. Disparu is a member of the Imperial Order, the Blue Trading Sphere, the , the , and numerous other international organizations. Etymology The name Disparu directly comes from the Disparu Committee, the committee that helped form Disparu. Disparu is also the past tense form of the French verb disparaître, which is translated to to disappear in English, emphasizing how Disparu disappeared from the map of after its secession. Disparu is also similar to the English word disparity, which is a synonym for different, emphasizing the former nation's dominant , in contrast with the more dominant of the nation it seceded from. Overview Disparu is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of French ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Disparu to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Disparu allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Disparu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Disparu will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Economy Geography Departments External Territories Climate Government Ministries Foreign Affairs Politics Parties Elections Society Education Transportation Health Sports Spirituality Category:Disparu Category:English-speaking nations Category:French-speaking nations Category:Nations of North America Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Aqua team Category:Christian nations Category:Secular nations